The Parent Trap
by KasumiLover
Summary: Based on the 1998 Disney film "The Parent Trap" During one fine summer, Satoshi from Pallet Town is sent to Professor's Oak's Pokèmon Summer Camp. What he isn't aware of is that another young boy who looks exactly like him named Hamako is also attending the camp. Their meeting upon each other will change their lives as they know it drastically. Both franchise don't belong to me.
1. 1

"Well fine!" one yelled.

"Fine!" another one screamed back.

A photograph is heard ripping in half*

A door is heard slamming shut*

"Fine..." one said weakly.

A fist is heard punching the wall*

"...fine.." one whispered outside the house.

A marriage is shattered*

* * *

10 Years Later

Our story begins one sunny morning. A big white transport bus arrived at Professor Oak's Pokèmon Summer Camp. All the children ran out of the bus with excitement, one of these children being Satoshi Ketchum.

"Ahh camp at last," Satoshi said with relief as he stretched his arms out.

The sun was warm against his skin. He felt the cool ocean breeze too.

Satoshi, while observing the big camp, began walking to retrieve his duffle bag, which camp assistants were beginning to pile up in the center of the camp entrance road.

Satoshi saw his bright yellow duffle bag and began to struggle just trying to pull it from the pile of bags. His yellow bag was way at the bottom of the pile.

"Hey, kid need some help?"

Satoshi's eyes landed on where the voice came from. There standing beside him was a young boy with messy green hair and blue eyes.

"Hey um..yeah that would be great. Thanks." Satoshi replied happily.

With the help from the young boy, Satoshi was able to retrieve his bag from the pile.

"Woah thank you mate," Satoshi said grinning at the green-haired boy.

"No problem. The name's Max." the boy said grinning.

"Max huh?" Satoshi asked intrigued by the name.

"Yeah I'm named after my uncle," Max said smiling as his cheeks became red a bit.

"Well, my name is Satoshi. Satoshi Ke-"

"Ketchum?! You mean you're Ash Ket-"

"SHHHH." Satoshi hissed placing his hand on Max's mouth.

After calming Max Satoshi smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'm his son. I'm trying to keep a low profile so I trust you won't tell no one about me being you know who's son."

Max nodded and then asked Satoshi while he picked up his brown duffle bag, "How come you never come out in any magazine. I don't think there are any pictures of you."

Satoshi flashed a smiled as he answered, "No I don't. My dad is very protective of me. He wants me to enjoy life without any public audience. Just a normal kid's life you know?"

Max nodded as he replied, "Yeah I get you. I'm somewhat popular in my region as my mom is one of the best coordinators out there. However, my parents try to keep a low chill life for me"

Both boys began to walk towards the entrance while talking and joking. Feeling comfortable with each other.

They were relieved to find out they were roommates for the next two weeks. As they began walking closer to the camp's entrance doors a black car was seen arriving at the camp entrance road honking to any passing kid.

Satoshi raised an eyebrow as he jokingly asked Max, "Hmm wonder who that rich fella is?" He acknowledged the black car.

"Beats me," Max answered shrugging as they both entered the building.

* * *

"Do please remember to write to your mom."

"Yes, Aunt Daisy."

"You have all your luggage?"

"Yeah."

"Pictures of your beautiful mother and most importantly your stunning aunts?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, God." Daisy huffed out as she crouched down a bit and hugged her nephew.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Daisy said to the young boy as she ruffled his orange hair.

"It's only for two weeks." the boy said laughing lightly.

"Now if by any moment, and I mean ANY moment you wish to go home don't hesitate to call me. I'll be on the first flight here to retrieve you." Daisy said as she looked at her nephew.

"I promise that won't happen." the young boy answered softly as he looked at his aunt who was getting a little teary.

Daisy smiled again and hugged her nephew tightly.

After letting go of her nephew she made her way back inside the black shiny car and looked back at her smiling nephew as she said "Goodbye!"

"Bye!!" the young boy yelled happily as he waved his arms.

He heard his Aunt mumble, "To the airport please." to the driver and off she went.

The young boy looked around the camp area and saw the beautiful blue ocean and the fresh green trees. The sun was very bright making the camp's scenery look beautiful.

"I'm finally here," Hamako said happily as he gathered his luggage and began walking to the camp's entrance doors.


	2. 2

At the dining hall

While sitting on one of the long wooden tables Max took this opportunity to study Satoshi's physical appearance. He wasn't tall nor short, just average height and he had messy black hair. His eyes were brown and he had a sun-kissed tan skin.

Max's observation was cut off when Satoshi stood up and stated, "I'm going for seconds. That drive up here made me pretty hungry. I'll be right back."

Max nodded as Satoshi headed off to the food buffet which was right in the middle of the dining hall.

Satoshi squeezed himself between the line to get a burger. His mouth became watery just looking at the juicy patties and the fresh lettuce. Professor's Oak's assistant Tracey suddenly squeezed himself right between him and another young boy.

"Good day young lad! So sorry to suddenly just barge in but I just had to get myself one of these oysters. Are you going to try some?" Tracey asked Satoshi as he served himself.

Satoshi then shook his head as he replied, "No, I don't eat seafood."

He then left the line with his burger on his plate.

Tracey then asked the other boy besides him

"How about you lad aren't you going to get some oysters?"

Hamako politely shook his head as he answered, "No thank you. I actually don't eat seafood."

Tracey paused and looked at Hamako and said, "I- wait I know lad. You just told me. Wait..how did you get there?"

Hamako raised an eyebrow and continued serving himself some strawberries.

"Well more for me then. Children these days don't value food anymor-"

Tracey then noticed that the boy wasn't there anymore.

"Now where did he go?" Tracey asked himself confused as he looked around the dining hall.

* * *

Outside in the camp fighting grounds

"The winner of this match is Hamako!" the camp assistant yelled happily.

Hamako smiled as he shook hands with the defeated girl. A sign of truce.

"Who wishes to battle the undefeated challenger Hamako?! Come on folks don't be shy!"

"I will." someone in the crowd challenged.

"Well looks like we have ourselves a challenger. Give it up to Satoshi!!"

Hamako was facing backward trying to prepare his pokèmon for the match. His friend Lloyd then handed him his protection helmet as he wished luck to his friend.

After Satoshi put his helmet on both boys faced each other with the same mentality to win.

"Alright, challengers this is a pokèmon battle. You can only choose 3 pokèmons."

"Ready?"

"Ready." Satoshi started smirking.

"All set!" Hamako said grinning.

"Begin!"

* * *

"And it looks like we have a new champion. Give it up for Satoshi ladies and gentlemen!"

As Satoshi waved to the crowd of people cheering for him Hamako was pretty annoyed at the state he was in.

He lost and was covered in water as Satoshi's Squirtle blasted his pokèmon and him in the final round with water.

"Alright now you two shake hands! Come on now." the assistant said as he crossed his arms.

Hamako and Satoshi then both sighed while they took off their helmet. As they both turned around to face each other the crowd of children and the assistant gasped as they saw both boys.

Satoshi gasped slightly as Hamako froze upon seeing the boy before him.

Very cautiously Satoshi extended his hand for Hamako.

Next thing they know they're shaking hands.

They both gasped at the weird feeling they got when they shook hands.

Quickly releasing their hands Satoshi asked annoyingly, "Why are they staring at us?"

Hamako raised an eyebrow as he replied, "Don't you see it?"

"See what?"

"We look a lot alike. Like a resemblance to one another."

Satoshi snorted at that as he replied while he studied Hamako very closely

"I don't see no resemblance. You have orange hair while I have black hair. Your ears are bigger than mine and your nose.."

Hamako flushed annoyingly as he touched his nose slightly. He then glared at Satoshi.

Satoshi then grinned as he said, "No resemblance kid."

* * *

"Gentleman thank you for playing. I think I will call it a night." Professor Oak said as he was beginning to stand up.

Satoshi was happily counting the money he had won from all the previous rounds against the boys in the room.

"Wait. How about one last round." a voice interrupted the professor.

Professor Oak stomped and looked at Hamako as he happily answered, "Alright then. Last round. Hamako against Satoshi."

Hamako then sat down across Satoshi as Satoshi growled at him. He was annoyed.

"Ready for the questions?" Professor Oak asked both players.

"Ready." they both replied glaring at each other.

"Hey Satoshi," Hamako whispered to the kid across him.

"What."

"How about a deal. The loser gets to take a dip on the lake after the round."

"Excellent."

"But naked."

"Deal," Satoshi said smirking knowing he was going to win this round again.

* * *

"Wow. I'm impressed. Your knowledge on Pokèmon is amazing Hamako!" Professor Oak exclaimed as Hamako began picking up all the money he and Satoshi made a bet on.

"Thank you, Professor," Hamako answered happily as Satoshi glared at him.

After Professor Oak left the room Hamako smirked at Satoshi as he said, "So about our deal."

* * *

Satoshi has been in many embarrassing situations in his life. However, none can top what he was feeling right now.

Satoshi turned back at the laughing boys and smirking Hamako as he gave a salute and jumped into the cold dark blue lake.

What he wasn't aware was that Hamako ordered the guys to take Satoshi's clothes leaving him only his shoes.

After the guys and Hamako ran away once Satoshi got out the lake he was faced with only his shoes.

"So you want war eh? You just messed with a Ketchum."

* * *

3 am

"Quiet!" Satoshi whispered as Max began to laugh lightly.

"Oh boy. You're going to get murdered Satoshi."

Both boys placed a sleeping Stunky pokèmon inside Hamako's and Llyod's room quarters.

"Quick let's get out of here!"

Both boys then shut the door and ran back to their room as if their lives depended on it.

* * *

Morning

Satoshi and Max both smirked as they saw kids getting up and leaving their rooms. Probably to go get breakfast.

The hallways were crowded with kids laughing and chattering.

"It won't be long till they wake up." Satoshi laughed silently.

Tracey then appeared happily as he announced loudly, "Surprise room check!"

Tracey walked passed Satoshi and Max as he greeted them a good morning.

"Morning Tracey."

"TRACEY?!!"

Tracey stopped right in front of Hamako's and Lloyd's room as he said, "Surprise room check. I'm coming in!"

"NO TRACEY," Satoshi yelled as he placed himself in front of the door.

"Satoshi please step aside."

"No, you don't understand. Um..um..one of the kids threw up in there and it's a mess!"

"Oh well, that's something I need to see urgently. Step aside."

"Uhh.."

"Tracey everything is fine here. Why don't you open the door and see for yourself? We both are fine in here. Unless Satoshi is trying to hide something?" Hamako said from the other side of the door.

Satoshi then moved away slowly from the door and winced a bit when he heard Tracey scream once he stepped inside.

He then peeked into the room as he said, "I told you it was a mess in here.."

All three boys inside the room smelled horrid as the pokèmon hissed at them menacelly.

Tracey then coughed and shouted, "You!" he pointed at Satoshi and then at Hamako, "And you! Pack your bags!"

Hamako and Satoshi glared at each other.

* * *

"This will be your room quarters until the end of the camp session. The isolation room." Tracey said as he pointed at a little building right on top of the hill.

Both boys rolled their eyes and onwards they climbed up the stairs towards their new room.

* * *

To say that they got along was a major misunderstanding. For the next few days, both boys ignored each other and only sent each other glares.

However one evening everything changed.

Satoshi was busy looking at his magazine while Hamako was reading his pokèmon novel. As the rain began to pour more heavily the sky became darker.

Satoshi's stomach then growled. Hamako raised an eyebrow.

"Um..sorry I'm just hungry," Satoshi said while he blushed in embarrassment.

"I uh have beef jerky with me," Hamako said as he took out his plastic bag of beef jerky.

Satoshi grinned lightly as he and Hamako made their way in the middle of the room. They both sat down and began to eat the beef jerky.

"You know. I enjoy my beef jerky with milk. Most people find that disturbing." Satoshi said as he munched on his piece of beef jerky.

Hamako coughed violently as he said, "Really? So do I!"

"Really? Wow, how weird." Satoshi replied as looked at Hamako.

"So how old are you?"

"I'll be 10 next month. On July 7."

Satoshi coughed as he exclaimed, "So will I!"

"You're birthday is on July 7?! How freaky is that."

Hamako became silent for a moment before he asked, "Hey Satoshi do you live with both your parents?"

Satoshi became silent then replied softly, "No, I only live with my dad."

Hamako then replied, "I only live with my mom."

Hamako then looked at Satoshi's side of the room and noticed a very familiar hat.

He then asked, "Where did you get your Pokèmon league hat?"

"I've always had it since a baby. It has my initials engraved inside of it. Why?" Satoshi replied as he noticed how Hamako began to breathe heavily.

Hamako then stood up and walked towards his bed. Besides his pillow case, he took out an exact same hat as Satoshi.

"My hat also has my initials inside it. I had it since birth as well." Hamako said softly as Satoshi looked at him.

"How does your dad look like?" Satoshi asked timidly.

Hamako smiled sadly as he said replied, "Never met him. The only close thing I have from him is an old torn photograph my mom gave me. Mom never talks about him."

Satoshi then scrambled towards his drawer furiously dropping all the papers inside until he took out a torn picture.

He then turned towards Hamako as he said softly, "This is a picture of my mom. The photograph is torn as well."

Hamako breathed heavily as he turned towards his drawer and took out a torn photograph as well.

"Right down the middle?"

"Right down the middle," affirmed Satoshi.

"On the count of three, we'll flip the pictures, ready?"

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Both boys flipped their photographs and gasped.

"That's my mom!"

"That's my dad!"

They then aligned the two pieces of the photograph together and saw the picture altogether.

There in the picture stood a beautiful orange-reddish fire hair young lady laughing beside a young black-haired man who was somewhat covered in cake, also laughing as well. Their arms were together. The background was a gorgeous sunset with dim wedding lights. Some palm trees and mountains were also seen but the main background scenery was the ocean and the sandy beach behind the couple. The lady had her hair up in an elegant bun while wearing a simple yet stunning white dress. The man was wearing a black tuxedo while his black hair was messy. They looked happy.

"Oh, my guacamole. We're siblings." Satoshi said while his eyes threaten to spill tears.

"We're more than siblings Satoshi. We're twins!" Hamako replied wiping his tears away.

Both boys hugged each other.

* * *

Later that night.

Both boys now placed their beds beside one another so they could sleep beside each other.

"Hamako," Satoshi said breaking the silent room.

"Hmm," Hamako replied.

"How's mom like?" Satoshi asked nervously.

"Well, she's a City Gym Leader. She's also known in our region as one of the most beautiful exotic female trainers."

"Wow."

"She's actually pretty famous. A Prince named Rudy just recently invited her for his upcoming coronation. He wishes for her to show her battle movements and strategies with water pokèmons."

"Wait for strategies with water pokèmons?"

"Oh yeah. Here comes the big surprise. Apart from being the City Gym Leader. Our mom is Misty Waterflower, the Water Pokèmon Master."

"Wow! That's amazing!" Satoshi exclaimed.

"Yeah. But only our hometown knows she's the Water Pokèmon Master. Mom wants to keep a low profile. So how about dad? How's he like?" Hamako asked now looking at Satoshi.

"Well, what can I say. We live in Pallet Town. It's known for cultivating the finest wines as there are a lot of vineyards. Green mountains surround the town and Professor Oak's lab is there. Um... we live with our Dad's pokèmons and with our grandmother Delia. Our neighbor is our dad's best friend's name, Brock."

"Woah." Hamako exhaled.

"Don't freak out and all but our dad is Ash Ketchum. The world's famous Pokèmon Master."

"Come again?"

"The Pokèmon Master?! Do you not know Ash Ketchum?!" Satoshi exclaimed rather loudly.

"Never heard of him. You must be aware that Cerulean City is like on the other side of the world. I don't keep up with international news."

"Wow, you're from Cerulean City?"

"Yeah. Mom owns and is the Gym Leaders of the magnificent gym over there."

"Well, Dad owns a giant three-story ranch house in Pallet Town."

"Sweet."

After that only silence filled the room once again.

Suddenly Satoshi sat up as he exclaimed, "I just got the most brilliant idea ever!"

Hamako then sat up as he asked what it was.

"You want to meet dad right?"

"Yes?"

"And I'm dying to meet mom so how about we switch places?"

"WHAT?"

"Think about it. They have gone almost ten years without seeing each other. So once they find out we aren't one another-"

"Sooner or later they would have to meet each other once again to switch us back. Oh my jam, Satoshi you are brilliant!"

"Told you so!"

"However there's one obstacle we have. You have orange hair." Satoshi said sadly.

Hamako looked at the floor then said softly, "It's painted. I actually have black hair. I just painted it before going to camp so I could stand out from the rest of the kids."

"So that means.."

"Yes. I'm a blackhead. Let's switch places Satoshi."

Clever boys, they were true.


	3. 3

For the remainder of the summer camp, Satoshi and Hamako both studied and taught each other their lifestyle back at home.

For example, Satoshi had to learn to control his temper and be a little bit more gentleman like Hamako.

Hamako, on the other hand, had to learn to behave like Satoshi. With a carefree and temporal attitude.

Satoshi learned that Hamako lived close around their three aunts Daisy, Violet, and Lily. At home, they lived with one of Misty's best friends named James. He was kinda like the butler however he was like an older brother towards their mom.

Hamako learned that apart from their Grandmother Delia living with them Satoshi had a nanny named Jessie.

One day during lunch Satoshi suddenly asked as he munched on his hot dog, "Did Mom ever like you know... start dating again?"

Hamako shook his head softly as he replied, "No. Mom said I was the only man she needed in her life."

Hamako then looked at Satoshi as he asked, "How about Dad?"

Satoshi rolled his eyes at that question.

"Ah, Hamako my dear brother. Father is the densest man you will ever meet in your life. He never looks twice at any woman placed in front of him. He has been single and I can guarantee you he hasn't had time to even think about dating. Pokèmons are his life and priority- well apart from me and now you! He always said I was the only significant person he needed in his life."

Hamako smiled weakly at that.

"Do any of you guys want clam soup?" an assistant asked the boys.

Both boys shook their heads as they replied at the same time "No thank you. I don't eat seafood."

The assistant raised an eyebrow at their weird behavior and continued walking to the next table.

Satoshi grinned at Hamako as he asked him, "You don't eat seafood too?!"

"Yeah. As you know Mom is the Water Pokèmon Master for a reason. She loves all the sea creatures so she and I don't eat any seafood."

"Wow. It now makes sense. I wasn't allowed to eat seafood since Dad said that was something he promised Mom he wouldn't allow me to do. I understand now. He was respecting her values."

"Hmm."

"Hamako when you get to Dad tomorrow let's conduct research."

"What do you mean?"

"I try to find out how Mom and Dad met and you try to find out why they split up."

"Alright."

* * *

Last Day at Camp

"Now please remember James will be there at the airport to pick you up. Here is your plane ticket." Hamako told Satoshi as he handed him the plane ticket and his passport.

"Please give Mom a tight hug for me." Hamako blurted out as he frowned slightly.

Satoshi smiled at Hamako as he replied softly "Of course. You do the same to Dad for me."

Hamako nodded at that.

Hamako suddenly reached over and hugged Satoshi as he said, "Good luck Satoshi or should I say Hamako?"

Satoshi smirked at that comment as he looked at Hamako and replied, "Good luck to you too Ham- Satoshi."

With that being said both boys parted as Satoshi was taken from Hamako's embraced and lead to a black shiny car outside the camp's gates.

* * *

Boarding the Plane

As Satoshi prepared himself for the takeoff he looked out his plane window.

He studied the beautiful green mountains and the soft light green color of the trees. He saw the sun beginning to set behind the mountains making the sky's color become a cool orange and bright red.

It was beautiful.

"I hope you like me, Mom." Satoshi silently prayed as he heard the plane captain say over the speaker "Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking. We're about to take off. Please enjoy your last few moments of the Kanto region. Next stop...Cerulean City in the Alola region!"

* * *

Pallet Town Private Airport

Terminal

As Hamako descended from the mini-jet he took notice of how different and similar the region here was compared to the Alola region. Both regions were rich in mountains and trees. However, the Kanto region was drier and hot.

The sky was a light color as dusk approached.

Hamako then snapped back to reality when the plane assistants began distributing the passengers' luggage.

Hamako then saw Satoshi's yellow duffle bag and once he got it he left walking towards the crowded group of people waiting for their loved ones.

As Hamako began searching for his Dad he froze when he heard someone say with a loud voice

"Satoshi!"

Hamako's eyes widen as he saw his Dad suddenly appear within the crowd of people with a huge smile on his face.

There standing a few feet away from him was Ash Ketchum. Looking as handsome as ever, the 31-year-old man smiled at his son proudly.

Carrying Satoshi's duffle bag over his shoulder he began walking slowly towards his dad. Nervous at first, Hamako's face broke into a big smile as his Dad began to wave and smile at him.

Hamako stopped just a few feet away from his Dad.

Ash Ketchum slowly crouched down to the height of his son before saying with a big grin, "Get into these arms, you squirt."

As Hamako dropped the duffle bag he leaped into his Dad's arms.

"Finally!" Hamako said as he hugged his Dad.

Ash wrapped his arms around Hamako tightly and pulled him closer to him.

"I hope you enjoyed your time at camp 'cause you're never going back- I missed you to much champ!"

Hamako smiled before Ash raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "Hmmm something's changed.."

He studied Hamako before laughing softly and brushing it off as he said, "Nah, I'm just losing my pokè balls."

Slowly they walked, arm-in-arm into the terminal. This time Ash carrying the yellow duffle bag.

No journalists nor paparazzi were seen.

* * *

INTL Cerulean City Terminal

As passengers began walking into the terminal Satoshi began to curiously look at the sea of faces.

"HAMAKO!"

Satoshi's face broke into a huge smile as he turned around and saw James running up to him after pushing through the crowd of people.

"James!" Satoshi exclaimed as he rushed towards him and hugged him.

"You look fantastic kiddo! We missed you like crazy! Oh, you went back to your natural hair color I see!" James said as he began to get Hamako's luggage from behind Satoshi.

Both walked side by side laughing at James's dad jokes out of the terminal.

* * *

As the sun began to set slowly a black range rover sport car continued driving beside the edges of a tropical mountain overlooking the majestic ocean on the other side. The sun was giving the sky a cool tone of dark orange and bright pink. Reflecting it as well on the surface of the ocean.

Satoshi had the window rolled down and had his head resting on his hands as he overlooked the sight.

He was overstruck by its magnificent beauty.

After driving beside the coast the vehicle entered a dark tunnel and when it came out Satoshi gasped at the sight.

There in total glamour stood Cerulean City. The buildings and skyscrapers had shiny windows making them look elegant. The buildings all had some type of old fashion architecture. Once the car entered the downtown of the city Satoshi saw how there were a lot of water fountains and parks within the city.

"Wow, what a city." Satoshi finally said as the vehicle passed by the giant Cerulean City Park.

James laughed at Satoshi's reaction before blurting out "Two weeks at camp and suddenly you're acting like a Kanto tourist!"

Satoshi then laughed at that comment before going back and admiring the city his brother grew up in.

After driving around downtown the car entered a private gated area surrounded by trees. Upon entering the giant black gates detailed in gold the car began to drive up the mountain surrounded by trees and bamboo. The city was visible throughout the whole ride up. Along the ride up the mountain, they passed a total of three beautiful houses.

"Probably the homes of my aunts." Satoshi thought.

Finally, the vehicle stopped at the top of the mountain in front of a house.

There in front of Satoshi stood a tall medium-sized two-story villa-style house. It had a beautiful green garden at its entrance and a long elegant outside corridor. It was beautiful. Some trees were seen from behind the house. The city was now fully visible from the mountain as well as the ocean.

As Satoshi opened the car's door he slowly stepped on the ground. He closed his eyes and smelled the air deeply before looking at the orange sky again.

As James helped the driver with the luggage he walked towards the house door he opened it very slowly before peeking inside.

"Hello?" Satoshi said nervously.

Inside was a beautiful sun-filled house with a fantastically carved staircase. A long hallway was seen connecting the house entrance to other rooms. Besides Satoshi on his left was a well private room hidden among the tall house plants.

Leaving the door open Satoshi walked towards one of the walls noticing there were a lot of photo frames hanged on it.

All of them were about Hamako.

Satoshi's heart squeezed in pain as he felt a pang of jealousy towards his brother. One was where he was on the beach laughing alongside a Squirtle pokèmon. Another photo included him at the age of four at a theme park.

As Satoshi continued observing the photos he could hear some voices coming from the back of the house. Probably the backyard.

Before Satoshi could walk towards the hallway he heard a voice from the top of the stairs that froze him to the core.

"Hamako?"

"Hamako is that you?"

Running towards the door entrance Satoshi looked up to the balcony at the top of the stairs and saw his mother. . for the first time in his life.

Natural beauty at the age of 30, Misty Waterflower stood on top of the stairs with a sweet smile.

"Mom?" Satoshi said softly as he walked slowly to the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh love welcome back!" Misty exclaimed as she rushed down the stairs. Satoshi rushed up to her as well. Misty then scooped Satoshi into a tight hug while Satoshi began to silently weep.

"I can't believe it's you, Mom," Satoshi said while wiping his tears away.

Misty smiles as she cupped one of Satoshi's cheeks and asked, "Aw love what's wrong?"

Satoshi smiled sadly as he replied, "Nothing I just really missed you, Mom."

Misty hugged Satoshi again as she began to stroke his hair.

"I missed you too Hamako. Very much."

After hugging her son for a while Misty lead Hamako down the stairs and walked alongside him towards the inside of the house. She then said, "Don't get mad at me but your aunts insisted on throwing you a welcome back party and... I didn't say no."

"I- really?"

Misty nodded as she said, "They're all outside in the backyard. Been waiting for you in the afternoon."

Hamako smiled at that and felt like exploding in euphoria when Misty wrapped her arm around him and asked how was his stay at camp.

NOTE

The story is under AU as it means an alternative universe. Before someone starts pointing out how Cerulean City is in the Kanto region in this story Cerulean City is in the Alola region as it fits into the storyline. Another thing to point out is that the Alola and Kanto region are far apart from each other. Again to fit in the storyline. Like for example in the movie, one twin is from Napa Valley, California while the other one is from London, England.


	4. 4

Cerulean City (Night)

After his aunts hugged and kissed him Satoshi was finally peace. As he continued gazing at the stars above him he ate his piece of chocolate cake, his aunts were chilling by the gigantic Olympic size pool in the backyard.

"Young man, I believe that's your fourth slice of cake for tonight?"

Startled by the voice Satoshi jumped from his seat to see his Mom somewhat glaring at him.

"uh..." Satoshi managed to say.

Misty then laughed softly as she took a seat next to her son and wrapped her arm around him as she gazed at the stars.

"So tell me all about the camp. I believe you didn't get to tell me anything as your dear aunts had to steal you from me."

Satoshi laughed lightly.

"You think it's funny? I now know how James felt when he found out Daisy robbed you to the airport so she could drop you off at camp. It was supposed to be James."

Satoshi snickered at that.

Misty groaned before saying "Why didn't they get married and have kids so they would stop stealing you!"

Satoshi then fixed his eyes at the pool and continued admiring it. It was amazing. It was huge and had smooth black rocks in the edges making it seem like some sort of natural volcanic born pool.

"Mom I love your pool." Satoshi blurted out.

"Nothing's new... it's just as Mom-like as it's always been. So... tell me... Did you like everyone? Was it fun?"

"Yeah, it was great and I became great friends with this one kid. They were from Pallet Town, actually."

Satoshi then slightly smirked as he asked: "Have you ever been to Pallet Town?"

Misty hummed softly as she closed her eyes before saying softly "Yes... once. But that was a long time ago. I think before you were even born."

Satoshi grinned as he caught his mom humming and looking at the stars as she ruffled his hair softly.

Pallet Town (Morning)

Hamako looked in awe at the rambling Victorian-style ranch house, with a wide porch that wrapped around the entire facade. Ash then toots the horn of the car as he drives down the long gravel driveway. Hamako awed in amazement as he saw a yellow rodent, race after the car, as fast as lightning.

Brock stood at the bottom of the stairway to the house. He had just come out of the side of the house, drinking a bottle of orange juice. He then opened the car's door for Hamako as he grinned at the kid.

"Well, look who finally decided to come home."

"Hey, Uncle Brock."

"Did your old man tell you we decided no more camp for you?"

"Yeah, he told me," Hamako replied as he climbed out of the car.

Brock then got ahold of Hamako as he gave him a tight hug "The moment you left it got too quiet around here. Everyone couldn't stand it. Nobody blasting music, nobody playing hide and seek in the vineyards, nobody playing with the pokèmons, nobody getting stuck up on the roof..."

Hamako laughed when all of a sudden the screen door swung open and his nanny Jessie came out. As Hamako admired Jessie's beautiful magenta hair color Jessie rushed down the stairs before yanking Hamako off Brock and lifting Hamako right off his feet.

"Hell-o, Handsome! You grew, you lost weight, you look dashing, we missed you, don't let these bums talk you out of, going back to camp. You're a growing boy. You need adventure, no one stopped your father! Are you hungry? I made cornbread and chili. Why're you so quiet? What's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy to be home."

Ash then passed them carrying the duffle bag before asking Jessie with wide eyes "Did I hear something about cornbread and chili?"

Jessie's gaze never left Hamako's face as she replied to Ash "It's on the stove." She then scolded at Brock as she saw him from the corner of her eye.

"Wipe your feet before entering the house, Brock!"

"You've changed Satoshi... I can't put my finger on it, but something about you has definitely changed.."

Pikachu bounced down the steps of the porch.

Hamako tried to play it cool as he replied to Jessie, "Really? Me?"

Hamako then focused on the yellow rodent as he happily said, "Hi, Pikachu!"

Pikachu sniffed at Hamako's hand slightly and then looked up at him. There is no reaction. He just stared at him.

Pikachu then jumped up to Jessie's shoulder and continued staring at Hamako.

"What's with you, goofball! It's Satoshi."

Pikachu continued staring at Hamako.

Hamako slightly shrugged as he replied, "I probably smell like camp, that's all."

Hamako then ran up the porch steps, followed by Jessie and a dazed Pikachu.

Jessie tapped Pikachu's forehead lightly as she said, "What's wrong with you Pikachu? It's like you didn't even recognize him."

Inside the house is a spacious comfortable style ranch house living room with high ceilings and panoramic views of the vineyards.

"Wow! It's even better than how Satoshi described it." Hamako mumbled to himself.

Jessie then came into the room and said "Whaddya want to do first, kiddo - unpack or eat? Or eat, then unpack? Or, we can eat while we unpack.."

Hamako gawked at Jessie as a blurted out, "You mean I can eat in my room?"

Jessie looked at Hamako stupidly before she said laughing, "Yes, I would say that's a definite possibility."

As Jessie and Hamako head up the stairs, Ash comes in, eating a big bowl of chili and cornbread.

"Satoshi when you're done, come on down, there's someone I want you to meet," Ash said grinning before walking away.

Hamako just nodded before smiling.

After entering his room Hamako turns around to Jessie before asking, "Someone he wants me to meet?"

Jessie slightly shook her head as she said, "He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Hamako questions before he hears the sound of a woman laughing outside. Hamako then walks up to the room's small balcony and looks down.

He then sees outside in the ranch corridor a young woman, around 23 years old, laughing and giggling with his dad.

She has a good fashion taste, Hamako will give her that. She's wearing a sleeveless black dress and black heels while wearing a big white summer hat.

She has like dirty blondish hair and before Hamako could see her face she yanks Ash's hand and pulls him out of his view.

Hamako looks back to Jessie and mouths "Who is that?" Jessie motions to Hamako to come inside the room.

The room is sunny, warmly furnished with lots of official Pokèmon League posters, CD's, Rapidash show ribbons, and pokèmon plushies. The French doors are wide open and a gentle breeze billows the curtains from the balcony.

Hamako then raises an eyebrow.

"Who's the blondie?"

Jessie sighs as she replies, "Satoshi dear, it's none of my business how your father makes a fool out of himself, you understand? He's ..well. ..a big boy, he can do what he wants."

Hamako nods.

"Right. So who is she?"

"Her name's Serena Ayakashi. She's a publicist and performer from Vaniville Town. Your father hired her at the beginning of last month to do some publicity for the vineyard and the pokèmons. If you ask me, she's done a better job selling herself than the grapes."

"Whaddya mean?"

Jessie sighs before she says,

"Look, you and I know your Dad's no suave debonair Bachelor of the Month-type, so I wonder what a young hot thing like her sees in a guy who walks around with his shirt-tail hanging out and his cereal bowl full of chili. Then I realized, there are a million reasons why that girl's giggling and they're all sitting in the Pallet Town Community Bank."

"You mean you don't think she even really likes Dad..."

Jessie shrugs.

"What do I know? But I'll tell you one thing. She's got your father eating out of the palm of her hand. They ride together, they swim together, they're out to dinner every night. You go down and meet her and see for yourself. Don't let me influence you."

* * *

Pallet Town, Ketchum's Backyard

Hamako later joins them under an umbrella. The vineyards and mountains cascade down from the patio creating an incredible vista.

"There's my son! I want you to meet a friend of mine, Serena Ayakashi."

"Hi..."

"Hi. Wow. I can't believe I'm finally meeting the famous Satoshi."

"Really? Well ... here I am." Hamako said proudly.

"Babe he's cute."

Ash rolls his eyes when he sees Hamako smirk when Serena says "Babe."

"The way your father talked about you... I expected to meet a little boy but you're so grown up..."

Hamako raised an eyebrow at this comment.

"I may look mature but I'm still a kid. I'll be ten soon. How old are you?"

Serena looked a little thrown back before replying "Recently turned twenty-three."

"Only thirteenth years older than me. How old are you again, Dad?"

Ash almost chocked at that question.

"Oh, suddenly he's interested in math. I'm gonna get some more chili and a bottle of champagne to celebrate."

Hamako then asked, "What are we celebrating?"

Ash then pauses. He looks like he got caught doing something illegal.

Serena then jumped in as she exclaimed: "You're home-coming of course."

Ash and Serena exchanged a quick look which Hamako did not loose. Ash heads toward the house as Hamako sits next to a Squirtle pokèmon.

A cell phone's ring interrupts the peaceful scenery. Serena then answers the call.

"Hello? Yes, Trainer Red... Uh-huh. I'll certainly ask him but I doubt if he'll be available. I understand it's for a local charity and he's the Pokèmon Master and all. Um-hmmm... I'm writing it all down."

Hamako raises an eyebrow at that as she doesn't write anything down.

"Okay, got it. Sounds very worthwhile, I-agree but unfortunately, I see that Mr. Ketchum will be out of the country those days. Yes, I'll be sure to mention it to him. Thank you.."

Serena then ends the call.

She then looks at Hamako as she asks "So...how was camp, Satoshi? Was it fabulous?"

"Yes, I loved it actually. My Dad's going out of the country? When?"

Serena then stutters and replies

"No, no, I just had to say that to get him out of something. Uh..you know I never heard a man talk about his son the way Babe talks about you. You two are obviously incredibly close."

Hamako smiled at this as he replied "We're closer than close. We're all that each other has..."

Hamako then asks Squirtle to spray water on the roses in the garden. This causes some water droplets to splash Serena.

Pissed, but somehow controlling it, Serena then walks to one of the wooden chairs and picks up a towel and pats herself dry as Hamako places his attention back to her.

"Sorry, did I get you wet, Ser?"

Serena tried to be sweet as she replied "Just a little Satoshi.."

She then flickered her eyes back at Satoshi as she said with a fake pout "Hey, guess what? Your Dad took me riding the other day and he let me ride your Rapidash. I hope that's okay with you."

Hamako gave a small smile.

"It's alright."

Just then Ash came back eating a slice of cornbread and placed his arm around Hamako as he asked how everything was going.

"Great." both Serena and Hamako replied before Serena began to complain to Ash on how fat he would get if he continued eating like an animal.

* * *

Cerulean City (Morning)

Satoshi moaned as he devoured his chocolate chip pancakes and berries.

Currently, he was sitting on the island of the kitchen room looking at the ocean view from the giant glass window. Misty was sitting down beside him with a very annoyed look in her face as she talked on the house phone.

Satoshi studied the ocean and saw how calm the waves sounded. Nothing compared to his home. It was all mountains and the sound of rustling trees.

With a groan, Misty ends the phone call and looks at James with an annoyed expression.

"I take it there's trouble in paradise?" James joked as he served her coffee.

"Yes. I need to go to the gym cause apparently there's this one challenger who refuses to have a match with Daisy. It has to be me." Misty groaned as she placed her face into her hands.

"What's wrong about that?" Satoshi asked.

James and Misty raised an eyebrow at his question.

"Hamako.. your mom never works during the summer. She spends all holidays and the whole summer dedicating time for you."

"Oh yeah.." Satoshi said.

Misty then looked at Satoshi as she asked him softly "Would you mind very much running down to the gym with me?"

* * *

As Satoshi and Misty bike down their private mountain and into the city, there is a lot of taxi cabs and traffic. However, the majority of the people (especially tourists) gawk at Misty.

Only Cerulean City residents all know she's the Water Pokèmon Master. That makes every resident see one very happy little boy riding the streets of Cerulean City, besides his mother, the Water Pokèmon Master.

As they rode through downtown they passed through a beautiful bridal shop with displays of wedding gowns.

Satoshi then asked "Did you... I mean.. you never think about getting married again?"

Misty raised an eyebrow before saying with a laugh "No, I like things exactly the way they are, thank you."

As they arrived at the Cerulean City Gym Satoshi continued "But Mom, seriously, doesn't passing by all these wedding gowns ever make you think about marriage... or maybe just think about the 'D' word?"

Misty paused as she looked at Satoshi with wide eyes "The 'D' word?!"

"My 'Dad'."

Misty sighed.

"Oh. That "D" word. Well, no, actually it doesn't because I didn't choose my wedding gown-when I married the 'D' word."

"You didn't? Why not?"

"Hey, how did we get into this discussion anyway?"

They soon arrive at a large entrance and once they open the doors it is filled with people.

"Okay, here we are. Now let's see what disaster awaits us."

As they step into the gym they see a young man (around the age of 18) with black hair arguing with Aunt Lily. As Misty walks towards them Satoshi watches the gym like a kid in a candy store.

As soon as Misty walks up to them Lily sighs.

"Okay, she's here. We're saved."

The gym's substitute, Daisy, scoffs as she walks in and says, "We don't know what to do with this guy. He refuses to leave without a match against you. Yet we already told him you don't work during the summer."

"Right," Misty says nodding.

Misty looks at the man before asking, "What's your name?"

The man looks at Misty firmly as he says, "My name is William Keesh and I am here for a Cerulean City Gym Badge! I challenge you Misty Waterflower for a Cascade Badge!"

Misty laughed lightly as she said, "Well William. Nice to meet you. I am Misty Waterflower, the Cerulean City Gym Leader."

She then raised an eyebrow as she says, "I accept your challenge but if you lose and wish to battle again I will not battle you as it is my vacation time. Deal?"

William nodded before saying, "Deal!"

Suddenly the gym's smooth floor turned into a giant pool with sharp rocks. The rocks formed an inner circle in the water. It turned into a water arena. Satoshi's hand was then held by Lily as she led him to the bleachers.

"Kasumi v.s. William. The rules are simple. One on one!" Daisy yelled as she held both hands up.

Misty smirked as she said, "William choose your Pokèmon!"

"PIKACHU I CHOOSE YOU!"

"PIKA!" a yellow rodent yelled as it jumped out of the pokèball and in front of its master.

Misty froze. It was like she was hypnotized. She just stared at the pokèmon in front of her.

Lily also froze as well.

Daisy turned pale as she watched her sister.

Satoshi was confused. Why was his mother acting weird?

"Oh no. Oh no no no." Lily muttered. As she stood up she tried to yell at Misty. Satoshi saw how his mom's eyes turned into a dark glare at the boy before her.

Misty then yelled, "How dare you show up to my gym demanding me to challenge you. I am on vacation! For that, I will not go easy on you!"

She then threw a pokèball to the center as she yelled, "Go my steady! Gyarados I choose you!"

Daisy looked at Misty worriedly while Lily freaked out.

Satoshi was amazed. His mom owned a pokèmon Gyarados.

"Mom is too cool," Satoshi said in amazement at his mom's moves.

* * *

Cerulean City (Evening)

"Pikachu cannot go on! Gyarados wins this match battle!" Daisy yelled as William ran over to his Pikachu.

Misty called Gyarados back into his pokèball.

"You did great out there." She said looking at her pokèball before looking back up at William.

She walked up to him but before she could tell him anything he said,

"I just wanted to be like my idol. I never meant to interrupt your vacation."

Misty gave a small smile before she offered her hand to him.

As William shook her hand she said, "You can always come back when I'm working. I'll gladly fight against you again."

William nodded firmly.

"You remind me of someone I used to know a long time ago. You have his ego pride." Misty said crossing her arms as William laughed.

Satoshi just sits there studying his mom's expression as she said that phrase.

Not missing the flash of pain in her eyes.

* * *

Misty and Satoshi made their way down the hall, passing a row of offices, rooms, and Pokèmon resting areas.

Satoshi then asked, "So who chose your wedding gown when you married my Dad?"

Misty looked at Satoshi as she replied, "Why the sudden curiosity about your Dad?"

"Well, maybe because he's never mentioned and you can't blame a kid for wondering..."

Misty waves at the crew of people they passed by as she says tiredly "I'm going home, kids ... See you after my vacation."

Satoshi and Misty then push open the gym's big entrance doors. They head back to their parked bikes.

"So, what was he like? Really."

"Who?"

Satoshi rolled his eyes.

"Mom, you can't avoid the subject forever."

Misty sighs as she gets on her bike and begins on to downtown with Satoshi by her side.

"Okay. He was quite handsome to tell you the truth. When we met, he was...actually entirely handsome and charming. All right?"

Satoshi smiles as he replies "All right."

After arriving at the Cerulean City beach, both Misty and Satoshi park their bikes before taking a stroll on the sandy beach.

The ocean's breeze and waves make the area very cool.

Misty puts her arm around Satoshi as she asked, "Are you cold?"

"I'm fine," Satoshi replies before he goes on.

"So, did you meet him here in Cerulean City?"

"We met on St. Anne."

"St. Anne?"

"It's an ocean liner that sails from Cerulean City to Unova. I was nervous about flying in those days, so was your dad. We actually met our very first night onboard the ship. We were seated next to each other at dinner. He's a Kanto native, you know."

Satoshi grinned as he replied, "Really?!"

Misty nodded.

"We kind of hit it off immediately."

"So, was it, love, at first sight?"

"I knew you were going to ask me all these questions one day."

"So, did you see each other every single night?"

Misty groaned as she replied, "You know, this part of your personality reminds me of your dad. You'd think he raised you instead of me."

Misty stared into the ocean as she replied, "Yes, we saw each other every night, every morning and every hour in-between. However, after arriving at Unova, we went separate ways."

Misty laughed softly as she said, "However your dear old dad decided one day to crash my workplace and decided to have a match with me. If I lost I owed him a date that night. If I won he would leave me alone."

"What happened?"

"Well our match was interrupted and none of us got to finish but we did go out for dinner. Things escalated from there and after seven months of dating in Unova, we finally had to return back home. We were in the middle of the ocean when he popped the question."

"Then?"

"Since a ship's Captain can do all kinds of special things, like even marry people..."

"You mean, you got married on the St. Anne?"

Misty nodded as she said, "The ship made a stop at a small private island and we had a mini ceremony there."

"That's beyond cool. So what happened? You didn't love each other when you weren't in the middle of the ocean?"

"No, we did love each other. It's just... these things are complicated. I wanted to fulfill my dream and your dad wanted to fulfill his dream. We both tried helping each other while working in our lives but..."

"It just didn't work out."

"No, it didn't. Except for having you." Misty said as she lightly tapped Satoshi's nose.

* * *

Pallet Town, Ketchum Ranch Evening

Hamako sighed as he closed Satoshi's bedroom door. After yesterday's meet and greet with Ms. Serena, today he was out all day hanging out with Brock in the valley. Ash had been to busy with Serena bugging him all day about work and the pile of worksheets in his office. Being the Pokèmon Master did have a negative side.

Hamako sighed as he walked to the balcony and stared at the moon. He looked at the mountains and felt the cool chill breeze pass by his shoulders.

A Few Hours Later

Hamako looked at the clock as it read midnight. He knew that it should be morning in Cerulean City by now so he walked into the room's bathroom and dialed his home's phone number.

* * *

Cerulean City, Waterflower Villa

Misty was busy feeding her pokèmons out in the backyard yet still managed to hear the house phone ringing.

"Somebody grab that, please."

James passed through the corridor carrying a tray with coffee and madeleines cookies on it. He picked up the phone, balancing the tray with his other hand.

"Waterflower residence... Hamako?"

Satoshi walked by James before stopping in front of him.

"Yes, James?"

James looks down at Satoshi with widening eyes before looking back at the phone.

"Oh dear, it sounded just like you on the phone," he says to Satoshi.

"I'm sorry, who did you wish to speak with? Hamako? Of course. One moment, please." James says into the phone again.

He then whispers to Satoshi as he hands him the phone, "A Daveed Miranda for you..."

Satoshi excitedly grabbed the phone from James as he said, "Hello? Oh, Daveed, how you doin'?"

* * *

Pallet Town, Satoshi's Bedroom's Bathroom

Hamako holds the phone as he sits on top of the tub.

"Hey! How's it going over there?"

* * *

Cerulean City, Waterflower Villa

Satoshi looked both ways before saying "Oh, everything's great here. We're expecting a sunny day today but Daveed, can you... hold on for a moment?"

Satoshi sees the coast is clear and ducks into the hall closet, shutting the door just as James walked past. James raises an eyebrow as he whips his head both ways wondering where the child went.

Once inside the closet, Satoshi let out a breath.

"Okay, now I can talk. Oh, my jelly, Mom's incredible. I can not believe I've lived my entire life without knowing her. She's beautiful and fun and smart and I love the way she fights! I got her talking about how she and Dad first met and what happened between them and-"

Satoshi stopped as Hamako interrupted him.

"Satoshi! Enough! We've got a major problem. You're going to have to bring mom out here immediately."

"Immediately? Are you insane? I've had one day with her. I'm just getting to know her. I refuse."

"But this is an emergency. Dad's in love."

Satoshi laughed as he said, "Get out of here. Dad doesn't fall in love."

"Trust me, he's serious, about this one. He's always holding her hand, kissing her, always "Serena this. Serena that." "

"He is...?"

"It's disgusting."

"Well, you'll just have to break 'em up. Sabotage her. Do whatever you have to."

"I'm trying but I'm at a slight disadvantage I only met the man. You've got to get back here to help me."

"Hamako, I can't. I want more time with Mom."

Satoshi then begins searching inside the pockets of the hung up coats in the closet. He finds candy in one of Hamako's coat pockets and uses the wrapper to make a wrinkle noise over the receiver making it sound like a static.

"Hamako, are you still there? I can barely hear you... Ham..." then Satoshi clicks the receiver.

"I'm here! What are you..?"

Satoshi wrinkles the wrapper more.

"Operator...! Operator... sorry, think I lost you, Hamako."

* * *

Pallet Town, Satoshi's Bedroom's Bathroom

Hamako glared at the phone as he knew what Satoshi was doing. He then hung up first as he scoffed, "Thanks for the help, Satoshi."

* * *

Cerulean City, Waterflower Villa

Satoshi creaked open the closet door and crawled out on all fours, only to find his Mom, James, and his three aunts standing in the foyer, all looking down at him. His mom had an eyebrow raised.

Satoshi tried to play it cool as he said, "Had a phone call. From a friend at camp. It's an old camp tradition. Talk to your best friend from inside a closet... kinda stupid, I know but...tradition is a tradition.."

He then stood up and replaced the phone back on the table.

"So... breakfast anyone?"

* * *

Pallet Town, Satoshi's Bedroom's Bathroom

Hamako sighs sadly as he sits in the bathroom in despond. He lifts his head up fast when he hears a small growling coming from under Satoshi's bed.

Due to the bathroom door being open Hamako can clearly see from where he's sitting at a pair of eyes looking at him from under the bed. Hamako stood frozen as he sees the small pokèmon come out from under the bed.

There stands Pikachu as he eyes Hamako. Hamako smiles softly as he walks up to Pikachu and sits right in front of him.

"You probably found out I'm not Satoshi..hmm?"

"Pika."

Hamako smiled sadly as he said "I'm Hamako. Satoshi's- hey!" Hamako was cut off as Pikachu jumped into his arms crying. Hamako silently wept while hugging Pikachu closer to him.

"You probably remember me from when I was a baby."

"Pika!"

"Please don't tell Dad yet. I want to tell him when the time's right. Don't worry about Satoshi. He's with Mom in Cerulean City."

However, Pikachu didn't seem to care about what the boy was saying.

He just wanted to hug Hamako.

And that was what he did.

Pikachu just cried the whole night as Hamako hugged him.

* * *

Pallet Town, Ketchum Ranch (Morning)

Jessie carries two plates across the kitchen to Hamako.

"Okay, here we go, the most important meal of the day... huevos rancheros, bacon, toast and just in case you're really hungry... a stack of humongous sausage which smells incredible if I do say so myself."

Jessie places all of this in front of Hamako.

Hamako looks at the food not interested. Just with a forced smile.

"Thanks, Jessie."

Jessie leans against the table as she looks at Hamako worriedly.

"Not hungry again? You hardly ate your chili, your favorite food and now you're not eating your breakfast. You're not sick, are you?"

Jessie says as she places her hand on Hamako's forehead, then sits next to him on the kitchen table.

"I'm fine, I promise. Where's Dad?"

Jessie scoffs as she says, "He and Miss-- 'I'll just have half a punch', thank you, left about an hour ago. You overslept and he didn't want to wake you. Of course, I'd oversleep too if I was up at midnight making mysterious phone calls from my bathroom."

Hamako turned pale.

"Oh, that. I was calling a friend from camp. Yaboku. He lives in Unova."

"Oh, I see and you wanted to call Yaboku at a time that was convenient for him. Because of the time difference."

"Exactly. Because of the time difference."

Jessie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh-huh. So you waited until it was three in the morning his time. That makes perfect sense."

Hamako looked taken back.

Then he quickly says, "Actually, it was seven at night his time. You see he lives in Unova but he is on vacation with his family in Orange Island."

Hamako then takes a bite of a strawberry and gives Jessie a smile. Jessie gives him a stare.

"Very smooth. Your Dad wants you to go over to his office as soon as you're done with breakfast."

"He does? Thanks."

Hamako then eats another strawberry.

"I'm done."

Hamako then runs to the screen door as he yells, "Bye, Jessie, thanks again for breakfast. It was great."

Jessie looks down at the plate of untouched food. She then turns back and sees Hamako struggling to push the screen door.

"Pull, Satoshi."

Hamako laughed then pulled the doors open and ran out.


	5. 5

Pallet Town, Ketchum Ranch

(Late Noon)

Ash and Hamako walk through a huge stable housing multiple Rapidash pokèmons.

Ash then places his arm around Hamako as he starts.

"Satoshi, there's something really important I want to talk to you about."

"Great because there's something really important I want to talk to you about."

"Okay, you go first."

"No, you."

"Alright, I want to talk to you about Serena.."

"I want to talk to you about my mom bec-what about Serena?"

Ash looked thrown out as he looked at Hamako with wide eyes as he stuttered, "W-W-What about your mom?"

"Dad, I'm almost ten. How long do you expect me to buy the story that Unce Brock just suddenly found me from a Pokèmon egg? You're THE Pokèmon Master. That means my mom should've been someone significant to catch YOUR attention."

Ash groaned as he said, "C'mon, Satoshi, we've talked about your mom..."

Hamako glared at Ash as he said firmly, "No we haven't. Not deeply. A kid needs more in life than half of a crumpled old photograph. Dad, face it, I need a mom."

Ash stood in despond before looking at Hamako and nodding.

"You know what? You're right. You do. How about we go for a ride so we can talk more?"

Hamako nodded.

Ash and Hamako gallop on their own Rapidash through Pallet Town. They then slow their Rapidash to walk slowly as they begin talking.

"So, Satoshi, about our talk a little while ago. Um..what do you think of Serena?"

"As what? Your publicist? Your friend? Your...I got nothing?"

"Overall, just what do you think of her as an individual?"

"Well, she has good fashion taste and she has nice hair..."

Hamako then raised his eyebrow at Ash as he said, "Honestly, the woman's a complete stranger to me. I practically met her. Why do you want my opinion anyway dad?"

Ash sighed heavily as he before saying, "Well, Satoshi..I-... because believe it or not, I-..."

Hamako shook his head as he said cutting Ash off, "Race you back to the ranch, Dad!"

Hamako then takes off leaving Ash alone. Even Pikachu would be jealous at the speed Hamako left.

"Wait! Satoshi, I'm trying to tell you something!"

Out of breath, Hamako runs up the porch steps and throws open the screen door. Once inside the living room, he tries to catch his breath.

"I can't handle this alone. I just can't. I'm only one kid against two adults. I can't."

Jessie then peaks her head around the corner of the armchair she was hiddenly sitting on.

She shuts her book as she says crossing her arms, "You got something you'd like to share with the class Satoshi?"

"Oh, Jessie, you agitated me!"

Jessie then stood up as she repeated, "I agitated you?"

"You scared me. I didn't know you were here."

Jessie then started walking towards Hamako as she said, "You sure there's nothing you want to talk to me about?"

She began walking around Hamako as she proceeded.

"Like maybe why Pikachu didn't come near you for the first few days and suddenly he becomes so attached to you. Or why your appetite's suddenly changed or why all of a sudden you're neat as a pin and using vocabulary like, 'You agitated me!'? Or more importantly why you haven't asked about your Grandmother?"

Hamako gulped.

"Jessie, I changed a lot over the summer, that's all. I know Grandma is on vacation with Mr. Mime and that she'll be at the Pokèmon Galla..."

Jessie then stood in front of him as she said, "If I didn't know better, I'd say it's almost as if you were..."

Jessie then shook her head.

"Never mind, that's impossible."

She then turned to leave towards the kitchen.

"Almost as if I were who Jessie?"

"Nobody. Forget I even mentioned it."

Hamako bit his lip hard. He looked at Jessie again as he said softly, pouring his heart out.

"Almost as if I were... Hamako?"

Jessie stopped walking. She felt goose-bumps popping up all over her shoulders.

She then turns to look at Hamako as she softly whispered with wide eyes, "You know about Hamako?"

Hamako looked at Jessie with sad eyes as he finally said with a soft voice, "I am Hamako."

Before any of them could react Ash entered the room panting.

Ash then looked at Hamako with an annoyed expression as he said, "Why'd you take off like that? I told you I wanted to talk to you about something?"

He stopped as he saw Jessie looking at Hamako with big teary eyes and a sad look.

"Jessie, why are you looking at Satoshi like that?"

Jessie shook her head.

"Like what? I'm not looking at him any special way."

Ash raised an eyebrow.

"I'm looking at him just like I've looked at him for the past nine years. Since the day he came home from the hospital, seven pounds, eleven ounces, twenty inches long."

Jessie sobbed lightly as she said with a broken voice, "Can I hug him?"

Jessie, all broken up, hugs Hamko like she's hugging him for the first time.

Jessie cups Hamako's cheeks as she says, "He's so handsome and so big. My poor baby!"

Hamako gives Jessie a look that pleads her to not tell Ash.

Jessie let's go of Hamako as she wipes her face and says, "I'm gonna go make you something special to eat for dinner. What would you like? Oh, it doesn't matter. I'll whip up everything we've got. Don't worry baby!"

Jessie takes off before Ash could stop her.

Ash shakes his head in confusion as he whispers, "Why's everybody acting so weird around here? Satoshi, we have to talk."

"Alright, shoot."

"Look... I want to know what you think about making Serena part of the family?"

"Part of our family?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Ash sighed. His heartfelt heavy as he looked at Hamako's eyes and said with a painful voice, "Look Satoshi. All these past years I have failed you as a dad. You don't have a mom to fill in that broken hole in your heart. I am so sorry about that."

Ash then smiled painfully at Hamako as he continued.

"After meeting Serena last month I maybe thought she could fill in that place in your life for you."

Ash then looked at Hamako's eyes and saw the pain in them.

He breathed in before saying with a soft voice, "I'm going to marry her."

Hamako took a few steps back glaring at Ash.

"Marry her?! That's insane! How can you marry a woman and expect me to treat her like my mom? I HAVE a mom somewhere!"

Hamako then starts to rant towards Ash then suddenly slips into French.

Ash then tried to calm down Hamako as he spoke, "Satoshi, calm down."

He then stared at him stunned as he asked, "Now you speak French?!"

Hamako was still glaring at him as he said, "I learned it at camp."

"What? I never learned French when I went to Professor Oak's Camp. That's not fair."

Hamako took a breath before saying, "Okay, I'm sorry. Let's discuss this calmly and rationally. Like the gentlemen we are."

"Yes please, and in English, if you don't mind. Man, what has gotten into you?"

Hamako snapped.

"What has gotten into ME? What has into YOU?! Dad, you can't get married!"

Hamako then ran out of the room. Ash sighed sadly when he hears the sound of Hamako slamming his bedroom door. He then noticed Jessie standing in the doorway, biting her lips.

Jessie then glared at Ash as she said, "Don't look at me, I know nothing." and left Ash alone in the room.

Ash then slowly sinks on one of the couches and sadly looked outside the windows.

"Oh Mist. What am I going to do." Ash whispered sadly with tired eyes.

The sound of a horn honking is heard and Ash stands up only to see Serena getting off her beautiful red Ferrari.

As soon as Serena enters the house she exclaims, "Hi babe!"

She then looked at Ash and worriedly said, "You look stressed, babe. How about a Martini?"

Ash winced. He wasn't an alcoholic drinker but right now he was feeling extremely depressed.

"How about some whiskey?"

Serena then snaps open her purse and takes out a GUCCI box.

She removes a small silver bell which she then holds up and rings.

"Jessie?"

She rings it again more violently. Ash gives her a weird look.

"It's just what we need. It's such a big house. JESSIE!"

Serena rings the bell again louder.

Jessie then appears with an annoyed look.

"You rang?" Jessie scoffed with an offended look.

"One martini and a whiskey."

Jessie then turns to Ash and raises an eyebrow.

Ash then said begging to Jessie, "Please, Jess. I'm getting a headache."

Jessie then mockingly holds her shirt-tails out and bows before leaving.

Serena just glared at her as she left. She would have to get rid of that Nanny.

"I told Satoshi."

"You did? And?"

"He lost it. Started yelling in French, which I didn't even know he spoke. I just don't want to hurt him."

"This reaction is totally classic. It's 'Dad's Getting Remarried - 101'. I'd worry if he didn't react this way. Look, why don't I talk to him... future-mom to son."

Ash sighed as he said, "He's a little sensitive about you right now. He brought in his biological mom into-"

Ash got interrupted as Serena kissed him.

"That's why I need to do it. We've got to break the ice sometime."

Serena then left leaving Ash with a bigger headache that could make even Psyduck's headache out of business.

Hamako sits on his balcony with Pikachu by his side. Serena then appears behind him, knocking on the balcony door.

"Knock-knock. Can I join you?"

Hamako shrugs.

"Guess the news of the engagement came as a bit of a shock."

"Yeah."

"I remember what it was like to be eleven. I had my first everything at eleven. It's a wonderful age. You're starting to feel independent and believe it or not soon you'll understand what it's like to be in love!"

"I'm turning ten."

"Oh!"

"Well being in love is a fantastic mystery that takes a man and woman on a magical journey to a place of castles and..."

Hamako studied Serena before saying, "No. Love is about choosing that person first before all things. It's about dedicating your life to them and loving them with every piece of you. Eternally loving them for as long as you will."

"Who told you that?"

"Someone that I love."

They stared at each other before Serena smirked and said, "Boy, your Dad sure underestimates you."

"But you won't, will you, Serena?"

They studied each other carefully.

"The reality is,'angel', you are no longer the only significant person in Ash Ketchum's life. Get over it."

"My Dad's money or title has nothing do with you wanting to marry him, right?"

Serena scoffed before she stood up and said threateningly to Hamako, "Now you listen and listen good. I'm marrying your father in two weeks whether you like it or not. So I suggest you do not mess with me anymore. Am I clear?"

Hamako just glared at her.

Waterflower Villa, Backyard Patio

(Evening)

As Satoshi, Misty, his aunts, and James ate dinner in the backyard admiring the evening sky, they giggled at the jokes Satoshi cracked during dinner.

Suddenly Satoshi's heartfelt in pain. As if someone was squeezing it very hard. The house's phone kept ringing for the fifth time this day but Misty strictly ordered everyone to not answer the phone today.

Apparently, the Pokèmon League would call every year on this day to invite Misty to attend the Pokèmon Galla, as she is THE Water Pokèmon Master. However every year Misty never attended the gala. It was only one rare and special occasions one could see the Water Pokèmon Master.

As Satoshi stood up he said, "Mom, I feel like I could use a bit of alone time. Would it be okay if I stepped outside for a moment?"

Misty looked at Satoshi worriedly before she said, "Of course. Are you okay? Would you like me to come with you?"

Satoshi gave a small smile as he answered, "No, no. I'll be fine."

Satoshi then wipes his mouth with his napkin and excuses himself. His aunt Violet watches him closely as he leaves the backyard.

Satoshi hurriedly bikes down the mountain, turns a corner, spots a phone and rushes to it. He pulls the door closed and dials the operator.

"Hello? Yes, I'd like to make a collect-call to Pallet Town, please. Area code 3000."

Pallet Town

Satoshi's Bedroom

Back in Pallet Town Hamako paces around Satoshi's bedroom worriedly. Suddenly the phone rings. Hamako runs towards the phone while Pikachu looks at him worriedly.

"Chu."

"Hello? Satoshi, thank goodness you returned my call! I'm absolutely desperate!"

"What's wrong?"

"Dad's getting married."

"What?"

"The wedding's in two weeks! If there's any hope of getting Mom and Dad back together, we've got to do it FAST."

"Alright, Mom and I are going to the movie cinemas tonight so I'll drop the bomb on her first thing in the morning."

"Please hurry. We're all going to the Galla so.."

"On it. Convince Mom."

Cerulean City

However, to Satohsi's un expectance a woman outside the Phone Booth, reads the evening paper, waiting to use the phone.

After both boys hang up Satoshi steps out of the booth, bumping into the woman who's been waiting.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Excuse me."

The woman turns around and to Satoshi's surprise, it's his Aunt Violet.

"Shoot." Satoshi mumbled as he looked down to his feet.

"What do you say you and I take a little stroll back up the hill back home?"

Satoshi nodded his head slowly and grabbed his aunt's hand as they began walking up the mountain. Both pushing their own bike.

"It's a long story, Aunt Violet." Satoshi finally said biting his lip.

Violet smiled before she replied, "Well it is a long walk back home.."

And so Satoshi began to tell her the whole story. Violet listening to every second of it.

Waterflower Villa,

Backyard Pool

After breakfast, the whole gang went for a swim in the backyard pool. Satoshi then saw all his three aunts giving him that look to tell Misty the truth. Satoshi sighed sadly.

At that moment Misty walked out to the backyard with a huge smile on her face. She walked to the edge of the pool and crouched down to Satoshi as she said,

"I just finished feeding all the pokèmons. After you finish taking a refreshing shower how about you and I go out to lunch and spend the rest of the day getting lost by the bay area?"

Satoshi looked at Misty sadly. He felt a lump in his throat.

Satoshi then nervously said, "I can't Mom. I'm sorry. I have to go out of the city today."

Misty raised an eyebrow at this as she giggled and asked, "You have to go out of the city?"

She then stretched her arms out and pulled out Satoshi from the pool. She then draped a towel over him and began drying his hair.

She then continued with his little game as she asked, "And may I ask where are you going?"

Satoshi then covered himself with his towel as he blocked Misty from his view.

Misty laughed lightly before tickling Satoshi.

"Hamako?" Misty cooed as she tried to see her son.

Satoshi's voice sounded muffled from under his towel as he replied, "That's where I have to go. I have to go see Hamako."

Misty hummed as she played along with her son. "I see. And I wonder where would my Hamako be?"

Satoshi's voice cracked as he said, "In Pallet Town with his Dad, Ash Ketchum."

Misty froze.

She felt as if a million trucks have run over her as her body aches. Her heart completely stops beating as she stares at a little boy covered by the towel. Her breathing turns sharp as her eyes widen.

She looks up to see all her sisters standing beside the pool with tears in their eyes. Violet gives her a sad smile as she nods. Misty's eyes instantly fill with tears. She lifts the towel to see Satoshi scared to death.

Misty breathes deeply as she asks while trying not to break down in tears, "You're not Hamako?"

Satoshi nods sadly.

"You're Satoshi..."

Satoshi gave her a sad smile as he answered, "I am."

Satoshi then breathed in before he began telling Misty his story.

"Hamako and I met at camp and the whole beans spilled. We decided to switch places and pretend to be each other. I'm sorry, but I'd never seen you and I'd dreamt of meeting you my whole life and Hamako felt the exact same way about Dad. I hope you're not mad at me. I love you so much and I just hope one day you can love me as me."

Misty finally broke down into tears as she hugged her little boy and replied, "Oh, Satoshi, I've loved you your whole life."

Misty then asked, "Why didn't you tell me it was you all along?"

Satoshi breaks down as he says, "I was so scared."

Watching from afar James starts bawling hysterically. Daisy, Violet, and Lily all gently pull James into the house

After Satoshi and Misty break from their hug Misty wipes his tears.

Misty cups one of Satoshi's cheeks as she says, "Oh my baby. I'm so sorry if you ever thought I didn't love you."

Misty then kissed Satoshi's forehead before saying, "I love you and Hamako so much. My two boys."

Satoshi sniffed before asking sadly, "I guess you have to switch us back now, right?"

Misty nodded sadly as she said, "Sadly yes. Legally, you belong to your father and Hamako belongs to me."

"I hate this arrangement Mom."

"I hate it too Satoshi. I don't want to lose you now that we've been together."

"Well, then I guess we'll just have to attend finally this year's Pokèmon Galla to see Hamako and Dad and work this whole thing out."

Misty sighed sadly as she replied, "I guess we will."

"Will you be nervous about seeing Ash again?" Daisy yelled out as she stood in the doorframe, smirking at Misty.

Misty glared at her.

"Of course not! I can handle seeing Ash Ketchum after all these years. People see their ex's all the time, don't they?"

Misty then looked down at Satoshi as she said smiling to him, "Don't worry love. I'll take care of everything."

Waterflower Villa,

Misty's Bedroom

Misty paces around her room as she bites her lip hard with a worried face while throwing clothes all over her open suitcase.

"I'm sorry, I just can't handle this. I haven't seen or heard from Ash Ketchum in over eight years and suddenly I'm flying halfway across the region to that darn Galla. I'm not mature enough for this. If the man didn't make me so crazy, I'd still be married to him!"

Misty paced around her room with a worried face.

"We came up with this-arrangement so we'd never have to see each other again. Curse me! Why didn't I think of checking the camp's name!"

Misty then puts on her sunglasses as she says to James, "Look at me, James, have you ever seen me like this?"

James raises an eyebrow at her outfit. Sunglasses? It's 9:00 of the night.

Misty holds her hand up as she says quickly, "Nevermind, don't answer that."

James sighs.

Misty begins pacing again. "What if he doesn't recognize me? Be honest, James, how old do I look? No, don't answer that either."

Misty then stopped as she exclaimed, "Oh! What am I worried about? He could be fat or bald. Or both. Knowing Ash he loved food more than me! He probably IS fat!"

James laughed before saying, "Actually, Satoshi said Ash's still quite the hunk. Never re-married, either. Just like you, Misty."

Misty sighed as she looked at James before saying, "James, it just so happens I'm not remarried by choice. I've had my opportunities for that. That ship has long sailed in my life. But I've had my share of gentlemen callers."

James rolls his eyes.

Misty looks out the window sadly.

"He said he was a hunk, huh? He was rather dashing. He used to make me weak in the knees..."

Lily then enters Misty's room.

She wrinkles her nose at Misty as she says, "Gosh little Sis. You look horrible."

Misty looks sharply at her.

"Alright jeez. Like chill out woman. I just came by to tell you that Violet already called the Pokèmon League confirming you are attending this year. They said tomorrow around noon they are going to send a jet to pick you guys up."

She then turned to leave. However, she said one last thing.

"By the way, Satoshi is already asleep."

After Lily leaves the room Misty grabs James by his arm and says, "James, I have a really ridiculous and childish request to make. James, you're more than a Butler to me. You're like my big brother who just happens to wait on us and I was wondering if-"

"I'd accompany you to make the trip a bit easier for you?" James said excitedly.

Misty smiled as she exclaimed, "Would you, James? I'd be forever grateful!"

James smiled at Misty as he replied, "I'd be honored to go to the Galla."

He then walked towards Misty closet and said, "And as your friend. If I were you and if I were seeing my ex after ten years and I had your legs..."

James then came out of her closet holding a light red and white dress.

"I'd wear this baby. You'll kill in it."

Later that night Misty walked inside Hamako's room to see Satoshi sleeping peacefully on his bed.

Misty smiled sadly at her son before she sat beside him. She slowly ruffled his hair softly and studied him.

After a while, Misty tucked him in and kissed him goodnight. She closed the bedroom's room and walked down the stairs towards the backyard.

As Misty sat down in one of the backyard chairs she stared up at the dark blue sky filled with stars.

"Psyduck?"

Misty looked down to her feet and saw her trusty pokèmon Psyduck looking up to her with a sad face.

"Oh, Psyduck. What am I going to do?" Misty asked him as she picked him up.

"Psyduck."

Misty frowned as she continued.

"I'm scared Psyduck. I'm scared of losing my son. I can't bear leaving him again. I'll never forgive myself. Leaving him once broke my heart."

Psyduck just patted her hand as he listened to his master's sorrow.

Misty's face turned dark as she kept talking.

"And him. That jerk. I never wanted to see him ever again. That's why I never attend that stupid Galla. I don't think he even knows I'm the Water Pokèmon Master."

Psyduck just studied her face. She had a tear in her eyes and her voice sounded tired.

"I don't know how I'm going to face him Psyduck. I- that scar he left is still freshly open, as the day I walked out of that house."

Misty then looked up at the moon as she remembered how she met the boy behind the title. The boy the whole world adored. The boy she loved for who he truly was and not because of his title or status. Ash Ketchum.

Pallet Town,

Ketchum Ranch

Ash Ketchum sighed he stood by the doorframe watching Hamako sleep. He watched his son sleep snuggled against Pikachu. These last few days Pikachu has always been by Hamako's side. Never leaving the boy alone.

He smiled sadly at his son before he closed the door.

Ash then finally walked down the stairs and into the backyard. He laid down against a lounge chair and observed the sky.

"Pika."

Ash jumped up and saw Pikachu by his side looking at him worriedly.

"Hey Pikachu," Ash said happily as Pikachu jumped up to his arms.

"Pika."

Ash sighed as he said, "You know what Satoshi said when I told him about making Serena his mom?"

Pikachu glared at Ash as he said, "Pikachu."

Ash sighed sadly as he said, "He said he already has a mom. A mom somewhere out there. Oh, Pikachu! I don't know what to do. I don't know what to tell Satoshi the day he forces me to talk about his mom. M-."

Ash couldn't say her name. It sounded so foreign yet so right.

"Pika-chupi...," Pikachu said sadly as he nuzzled his head on Ash's chest.

Ash let a few tears fall as he whispered with a broken voice, "Yeah Pikachu. Only Mewtwo knows where Misty is right now."

Ash then thought about his other son. "Misty probably remarried again. I mean she was one of a kind. Hamako is probably is growing up with one big happy family. Satoshi needs that too."

Both boys laid in despond as they saw the full moon with a big broken heart.


	6. 6

Memories of the Past

12 YEARS AGO/ LATE AUG

(Cerulean City)

Nineteen-year-old Misty giggled as she hugged her sisters again for the fifth time in the last ten minutes.

She let go of them as she got her luggage and said laughing, "You guys, I'm only going to be gone for eight months."

"That's like more than half a year little sis!"

Misty rolled her eyes. She blew them a last kiss before she ran up the deck and into the ship before they changed their minds of letting her go.

Misty placed her luggage down before she waved at them from up the ship.

Three figures waved back and before she knew it the ship took off, making the figures smaller and smaller by the minute before they vanished.

"Stupid room key!" Misty cursed as she tried opening her door.

"Need a hand?"

Misty turned around immediately at the sound of the voice and found one of her dearest friends looking at her with a smirk.

"BROCK!"

Brock smiled saying, "Well well, if it isn't the famous Misty Waterflower. What are you doing here?"

Misty smiled before saying, "Well it so happens my job offered me to work out of the region for a few months. The Unova region!"

"Wow," Brock said surprised unlocking her room door. "That's amazing Misty. Wait, did you say the Unova region?"

Misty nodded while she brought her luggage inside the room.

Brock laughed as he replied, "It's such a small world. My friends and I are also staying in the Unova region for a few months!"

Misty laughed.

"How about you join us for dinner?"

"Oh, I couldn't Brock. I don't want to disturb you and your friend."

"Nonsense."

Misty bit her lip unsure but in the end, she agreed to sit with them during dinner.

Brock laughed before saying, "Either way you were bound to sit with us during dinner. We're assigned table by our room number and it just so happens..."

Brock then walked out of Misty's room and pointed at the room number next to her with a big grin.

"We're roommates!" Brock announced happily.

"Oh my Jigglypuff!" Misty groaned as she laughed.

Misty breathed in the fresh air as she leaned on the ship's railing and admired the beautiful ocean.

She admired the sunset before she was interrupted by a voice.

"PIKACHU! PIKACHU LET GO OF THE DAMN KETCHUP FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"CHU!"

Misty then saw a young man, around her age running after a Pokèmon Pikachu who was running while holding a bottle of ketchup.

Misty laughed silently as she saw the boy running away after his Pikachu.

Misty walked into the dining room looking for her friend. She wore a simple blue jacket with black jeans as it was very chilly outside.

Brock then waved at her from across the room. The table he was sitting in was next to an open balcony. There occupying the balcony was a simple Mariachi band playing a slow calm Spanish melody.

Misty beamed at her friend as she walked towards the table and took a seat between Brock and an empty chair.

"Hey, Brock!"

Brock smiled at her before he looked to the person sitting on his left. Besides him was a young handsome boy with brown messy yet spiky hair. He had a firm look on his face but his eyes were filled with amusement.

He was handsome indeed.

"Gary I'd like to introduce you to Misty Waterflower. A close friend of mine."

Gary smiled as he offered his hand to Misty while saying, "It's an honor to meet such a beautiful young lady."

Misty blushed slightly as she shook his hand. She wasn't used to boys talking to her as she was mostly inside the Waterflower Gym.

"It's nice to meet you too Gary.."

"Gary Oak."

"Holy shoot! Are you the grandson of Professor Oak?!"

Gary smirked as he replied, "The one and only."

He then made a dramatic face as he placed an arm above his face and said, "Being born in a famous family is a sin! It's always the same punishment for me!"

Brock rolled his eyes as Misty raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Gary then mimicked some girl's voice as he continued, oblivious from his friends' faces, "Oh Gary take a picture with me! Oh, Gary please sign this! Oh, your autograph Gary! Gary, please come to the annual dance! Gary, Gary!"

Gary then sighed dramatically as he said, "Once you become famous, you are a slave to fame!"

Before Misty could reply to him a voice interrupted her.

"Like who'd want a picture with your face!"

Misty turned to where the voice came from and widen her eyes.

It was the same young man from earlier who was chasing his Pikachu. This time Misty could see his face.

He had pitch-black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wasn't bad looking nor handsome. He was alright. He had warm tan skin and was just a few inches taller than her. However, what made her weak to the knees was his smile.

It was such a sweet sincere and joyful smile. His eyes sparkled in joy as he looked at the table.

The boy then pulled the empty chair beside Misty and sat on it as he sighed in relaxation.

"Pikachu didn't let go of the ketchup huh?"

"Yeah. Why do you think he isn't here. He preferred staying in the room with the ketchup instead of coming here with me. Some loyal friend he is."

Gary laughed while Brock groaned.

The boy widens his eyes at the young woman sitting next to him.

"Oh shoot. I am so sorry. I didn't- um"

"Oh Ash, I would like you to meet my friend Misty Waterflower."

Misty smiled softly as she offered her hand to him.

"Nice to meet you, Ash."

"Uh.," Ash replied as he stared at her face.

Brock kicked Ash under the table.

"OH! Um.. the pleasures all mine Misty. Ash Ketchum, Division One Champion, and future Pokèmon Master!"

Misty raised an eyebrow in amusement.

This boy sure has determination she thought as she shook his hand.

Gary snorted at the last comment while Brock rolled his eyes.

"May I ask how you and Brock met?"

"Well, Brock and I met a few years ago in the annual Gym Leaders Convention."

"Wait you're a Gym Leader?"

"Yes, sir. I am one of the Cerulean City Gym Leaders."

"Cerulean City, huh?" Ash said smirking at Misty. "I unequivocally don't remember meeting you."

Misty looked at him amused as she asked: "You've been to the gym?"

Ash nodded.

"Went to get the Cascade Badge. It just so happens the leader gave me the badge cause I was just so damn cute but I still battled for it fair and square."

Misty snorted.

"Or maybe out of pity cause you have a pretty pathetic face, Ketchum!" Gary said laughing as Brock glared at him.

Ash glared at Gary while replying, "Oh you want to go Oak?!"

"You bet Ket-"

"Your dinner is served, ladies and gentlemen."

Both Ash and Gary completely forgot of their bickering as they awed their food with watery mouths.

They began eating and carried on like nothing ever happen. Like if not even a minute ago they were going to fight each other to the death.

"Boys." Misty thought mentally as she rolled her eyes and began to eat her dinner.

ST. ANNE

(6:00 AM)

Misty smiled at the calm ocean waves from above the deck. The sun was beginning to come out and being the early bird she was she wanted to see it.

Ash then appeared beside her as he yawned.

"Morning Misty. I didn't expect you like the morning person. I thought you would've slept in." Ash said jokingly.

Misty looked at him as she replied, "I'm not one to sleep in. I like to make the most of my day."

"Hmm."

"So how's life, Ash?"

Ash looked taken back at her question as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"You want to know how my life is going?" Ash repeated in surprise.

Misty returned a smile to him as she nodded her head.

Ash felt a weird sensation in his stomach when Misty looked at him and gave him all her attention. It as if nothing mattered to her, just him. She wanted to know how he was doing. Rarely people asked about him. Only Brock, his mom, and sometimes Gary but no one else.

Ash never received this attention or interest from anyone before. He looked at Misty and with a sweet smile, he replied, "Life is going pretty great so far. I am still fresh off my victory in the Sinnoh region so I'm still not used to the fame of being a Champion and all."

"Hmm, I see. So I assume you travel with Brock and Gary."

"Yeah, since I was ten years old."

"Woah, you're very independent. Always traveling region to region."

Ash nodded.

"I wonder how your girlfriend copes with your absence."

Ash shook his head as he replied, now staring into the ocean.

"Don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh, that's shocking," Misty said, somewhat sarcastically.

"Hmm, never got into dating. Pokèmons always took my priority and time so girls were never something I looked twice at."

Misty laughed silently at that.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"No. I never looked into it. Besides I have my Psyduck pokèmon to protect me."

"Would you ever date?"

Misty hummed.

"Yes, but when the time is right. However, I wouldn't date a traveler."

"Why?" Ash asked raising an eyebrow.

"They're never in one place. Always traveling region to region."

Ash stood quiet as Misty stared at the ocean sadly.

"I would always be worried about their safety. At any moment they could be taken away from me. I wouldn't know what to do."

Misty then laughed sadly.

"Why am I opening up to you? I just barely met you? Wait- how did we get into this conversation, to begin with?"

Ash smiled painfully at her. Maybe that's how his mother felt when he would be off for so long. Always worrying about his safety...

Ash then decided to change the topic with a happy cheery voice.

"Dream place to visit?"

"Orange Islands."

Ash laughed at that.

"Hey, it's my turn! Only child?"

"Yeah."

"So..Mama's boy?"

"Total Mama's boy. How about you? Only child?"

"No. Three older sisters."

"What made you take this ship to Unova?"

Misty winced before she replied, "I have a little bit of fear on air so being on the water is much better for me."

"I'm nervous about flying too!"

"Hmm, maybe we're not that different after all," Misty said as she gave him a sweet smile.

"Maybe not." Ash said as he returned her a smile.

For the next few days, Misty and Ash were seen together for the majority of the time. They ate breakfast together in the very early morning, took long walks on the ship, watched the ocean over the deck, swam together in the pool area and so on.

Misty began to enjoy her time with Ash. He was very sweet and understanding yet he had a great amount of determination. He also seemed a little nervous when he talked to Misty, like if someone listening to him was new to him.

She discovered why he seemed a little reserved on his feelings. One night as they watched the calm ocean waves Ash had to confess to her that since childhood he had been bullied. He never received the attention Misty gave to him.

Misty didn't say anything that night. She just gently squeezed his shoulder letting him know she was there to listen to him.

Yet alas the St. Anne came to end. It was evening and the sun was beginning to set down when the ship arrived at Unova.

All four of them were now standing by the wharf and saying their goodbyes.

Misty was a little heartbroken when she was saying her goodbye to Ash but he seemed to be lost in thought.

He just stared at the ground sadly.

With their goodbyes being set Misty, with her luggage, got inside the shuttle and off she went.

As she looked out her window and waved at the three young men, she smiled sadly at the scene of Ash looking down at the ground while Pikachu waved at her with a sad face.

Not even in her departure did Ash look at her once.

One Week and a Half Later/SEP

(Unova, Mountains)

"Oh, Misty I just don't know what to do!" May said squealing at the bouquet of roses placed on her desk.

Misty just laughed at the sight of May being hopelessly in love with Drew. She continued typing into her laptop her studies on the Staryu Pokèmon.

She then heard in the background May counting the roses petals mumbling rubbish like, "He loves me? He loves me not."

After finishing her task Misty then looked out her desk window and smiled at the view.

Although the view was mostly green mountains filled with jungle vegetation, if she squinted her eyes she could see just a bit of the ocean waves.

"MISTY WATERFLOWER. DOES A MISTY WATERFLOWER WORK HERE?"

May and Misty looked at each other with a puzzled face. They both stood up quickly from their seats and ran down to the courtyard.

"Did you guys also hear that yelling?" a co-worker named Iris asked as she ran beside them.

May nodded furiously.

"Oh Misty. What did you do now?" Drew joked as he suddenly appeared besides May.

"I did no such th-"

"MISTY!"

"Ash?" Misty said out of breathing as she widens her eyes.

There in all glory stood Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder with a huge grin on his face.

"Well if it isn't Ash Ketchum!" Samson Oak said walking up happily to Ash.

"Professor great to see you!" Ash said grinning.

"Boss you know him?" Clemont, another co-worker asked in shock.

"Yes. He's one of my cousin's closets students/friends. Ash I'd like you to meet my team."

Ash smiled at them as he bowed his head politely.

"Hello."

"So what brings you here to crash the Unova Lab?"

Ash then looked at Misty with an amused smile as he replied, "I just dropped by to challenge Miss Waterflower."

May widen her eyes as she gasped at Misty.

Misty just stared at him as if he suddenly just grew another head.

"Get some!" May whispered teasingly at Misty.

Misty just glared at her.

"Ash, what are you doing here?"

Ash looked at Misty as he looked at her and replied sincerely, "Ever since meeting on St. Anne I have had this- I mean."

Ash just sighed defeatedly. He then looked at Misty and said, "I just can't seem to get you off my mind. I have tried forcing myself but I can't. I- I just needed to come back to you so I can live in peace knowing at least I tried."

"Tried what?"

"Asking you out on a date." Ash finally confessed as he looked at Misty in the eye.

Misty's heart fluttered at that moment. Her focus was all on Ash. At that moment she noticed how Ash's face was covered in a little bit of dirt and dust, probably from running up the mountain to the lab, but Misty swore he never looked more handsome. He had a firm serious look on his face and his eyes burned with determination.

Misty then smirked as she replied, "And if I refuse?"

Ash laughed as he looked back at her while he replied, "I figured you would threaten me with that. That's why I want a match with you. If I win you and I go on a date tonight. If I lose.."

Misty just looked at him as he said with a hard look.

"I swear I'll leave you alone and walk out of your life forever."

"Fine by me."

"One on one battle. Choose your Pokèmon!"

Misty smirked at Ash as she got out her pokèball.

"Ready when you are Ketchum."

"Um..sorry about your match Misty." May apologized at a depressed Misty.

Misty groaned sadly as she looked at her Psyduck pokèmon with a gloomy face.

She then turned to see Ash with a gloomy face as well as he looked down at the ground.

Although both of them were tied during their match, during the ending a mini earthquake had occurred making some of the patio's trees fall and have the ground's surface crack.

This resulted in preventing Ash and Misty to continue on their match.

Both Misty and Ash were depressed at neither of them winning the match.

Ash then smiled sadly at Misty as he said, "Well I guess I don't qualify to take you out on that date..."

Misty smiled sadly but replied with a hopeful smile, "No.. but we can go eat dinner as friends?"

Ash smiled at that as he nodded.

Who knew that it would take only one dinner for their love to blossom.

SEVEN MONTHS LATER/ST. ANNE/APRIL

(Evening)

As the group of friends laughed at the dad jokes Brock was saying one seemed to not be joining in the fun. Particularly that was Ash as he seemed to be very worried over something.

He had his eyes on his beautiful, seven-month-long girlfriend, Misty. She was sitting beside him gently holding his hand. His other hand was in his pocket holding a little royal blue box.

She then sensed his tense and gave him a gentle squeeze as a sign of comfort.

Ash sighed as he squezed her hand back and flashed her a smile.

After dinner both Misty and Ash decided to take a stroll on the ship admiring the beautiful night scenery.

As Misty gazed sadly at the moon Ash cleared his throat before he began.

"Misty there's something really important I want to talk about with you."

Misty smiled sadly.

"I know what it is."

"What? How-?"

"We both know our relationship won't last after we get off this ship. A long-distance relationship isn't my thing Ash. I told you already. You and I have different purposes in life."

Misty just stared sadly at the sea as she finished talking while Ash just looked at her with sad eyes.

Finally, he spoke.

"Marry me," Ash said firmly as he looked at Misty.

"I- what?" Misty gasped as she covered her mouth and looked at Ash.

"Marry me Misty. I love you. I know we're just nineteen years old but we'll be twenty soon this year and age is just a number. Misty..these past seven months being with you in Unova have meant so much to me. I realized that I loved you and I'm not letting what we have ended right here."

"But Ash... where would we live? How about the wedding? What about your mom?"

"Misty she practically called you her daughter in law the other day."

"Gosh Ash we aren't filthy rich you know..how would we afford the-"

"Let's get married tomorrow."

"What?"

"A ship's captain can do anything at sea. May or Iris can lend you one of their dresses. And then we can have a mini ceremony. I love you with all that I've got and the wedding doesn't have to be gran. As long as you're there nothing else ma-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I do," Misty said finally as she burst out in tears and hugged Ash.

Ash buried his head on Misty's collarbone and tighten his hold on Misty's waist as he swung her around in circles.

They both cried in tears of joy that night. Misty almost felt like bursting in happiness when Ash placed a simple silver band on Misty's wedding finger.

Misty smiled at the ring while Ash rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"I'm sorry its nothing big. I'm nothing big right now but I swear to you when I become big I'll give you the world."

"Oh, Ash," Misty replied weeping as she cupped his face and stared into his eyes.

"You don't need to give me anything. This ring is nothing more than just a symbol of our love. Having you and loving you is all I need than all the riches in the world. I love you for who you are. Not for what you are. I love you, Ash Ketchum."

At that moment Ash knew this woman before he was the one who would forever own his heart for eternity. She didn't love him for being a champion, having a bit of fame, or the amount of little money he possessed.

She loves him for him. What more could a man ask for. Ash just looked at Misty and cupped one of her cheeks as he kissed her sweetly, showing in that kiss just how much she meant to him.

PRESENT DAY/Pallet Town

(Night)

Hamako looked back at the Ketchum Ranch with a sad face as he got inside the car. Jessie who was sitting next to him frowned at how depressed the child looked while he got inside the car. Hamako was holding Pikachu in his arms as he looked out his car window and looked at how the Ketchum Ranch slowly disappeared from his view.

Ash who had been studying him from his passenger seat frowned at the face Hamako had. "Shouldn't he be happy about getting a mom?" Ash thought sadly. Jessie caught his eyes and gave a cold glare at him before she gave a side hug to Hamako.

Ash felt his heart shatter at how even Pikachu was giving him the cold shoulder after their night talks the other day.

Hamako could only stare at the passing trees and vines as he got lost in his thoughts.

Cerulean City

(Late Noon)

"Misty the..helicopter is here?" Lily announced as she walked inside the family room.

Misty nodded.

She heard her sisters whisper with disappointment at how the League sent a helicopter instead of the jet.

She then walked towards the door and lifted her luggage she parked there last night.

"Satoshi! We have to leave!" Misty called.

Satoshi came running with his luggage in hand. James then appeared behind him as he slowly fixed his lavender hair.

"I'm here!" Satoshi announced as he smiled at Misty.

Misty then looked at James with widening eyes as he's wearing a badass black leather jacket with shades. James then smirks at Misty as he says, "It looks good right?"

Misty nodded with wide eyes as she just stared at James in shock.

"Bloody hell how are you still single?" Misty blurted out.

Her three sisters burst out laughing while James just winked at her and got their luggage and walked outside to the helicopter.

Misty hugged each one of her sister goodbye while she muttered, "Wish me luck... seriously...I'm not ready for this."

She then walked out the door with a worried face. Lastly, it was Satoshi's turn. He threw his arms around all his three aunts.

"Bye, Aunt Daisy, Aunt Violet, and Aunt Lily!"

All three of them cooed at him as they kissed him. "Bye, Satoshi. We love you so much!"

"You're coming to Pallet Town for my birthday, right?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world Satoshi!" Daisy said smiling at him.

Satoshi then rises on his tiptoes and kisses all of them good-bye.

As Satoshi runs off Violet yells, "Say hello to your dad for us!"

"I will!" Satoshi yelled back as he waved at them before he closed the door.

When Misty walked out of her house door she was shocked at who was standing outside waiting for her.

There standing beside the helicopter was none other than Prince Rudy from Trovita Island.

Misty gasped as she hugged her friend and asked, "What on earth are you doing here Rudy?"

Rudy laughed lightly as he replied, "As soon as I heard that the famous Water Pokèmon Master was attending the Galla I knew I had to see it before my own eyes if it was true or not."

Misty laughed nervously.

"Well, here I am."

"You are attending my coronation this August are you?"

"Wouldn't miss it, Rudy!" Misty laughed as she lightly punched his arms.

"You better not or else..oh I'm just messing with you." Rudy said smiling.

Satoshi then appeared before Misty with a raised eyebrow as he asked, "Who's this guy Mom?"

"Satoshi this is Rudy, he is one of my really good friends."

"Nice to meet you Satoshi. My name is Prince Rudy from Trovita Island but you can just call me Rudy. Your mom is a very close friend of mine. That makes us friends too!"

Satoshi smiled at him.

"Come along now. We ought to get to the Galla." Rudy said as he helped Satoshi up inside the big black shiny helicopter.

After helping Misty on board Rudy smiled at Satoshi as he said, "You know you look extremely familiar to me. It's like you're a reincarnation of someone. Hmm..who could it be."

Satoshi just shrugged, pretending he didn't know who he was comparing him to.

He then looked out his helicopter window and admired the beautiful scenery of Cerulean City and the city's ocean.

In his hands, he was holding his official Pokèmon League cap with his initials engraved in it.

Rudy read it and at that moment he knew.

"You're one lucky guy Ketchum," Rudy muttered quietly as he saw how Misty hugged Satoshi by his side and admired the view with him.


End file.
